


whomst

by Toe



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Weddings, mizuki in a suit; you’re welcome, writing weddings actually makes me a lil uncomfortable i’m too aro/ace for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toe/pseuds/Toe
Summary: nothing can ruin date's special day, except maybe date





	whomst

**Author's Note:**

> my brother just got married so congrats to him i guess but this is what i was thinking about during the ceremony. also i refuse to google search cabaret clubs so i acknowledge that there are probs errors here but it’s crack anyway & you can’t make me care. 
> 
> but my brother’s wedding was actually very cute and funny and i paid attention to the ceremony as much as i pay attention to anything. a very genuine congrats to him.

Mizuki looked sharp in a suit. Date watched with pride as she walked down the aisle, the last in his party to take her place at the front of the room. She turned and gave him a small smile. In spite of all the griping she had done about the pointlessness of ceremony and formal events, Date was pretty sure she was happy to be there, happy to be part of his special day.

Date had been waiting for this day for what felt like forever. He and Kagami had had the brilliant idea of renting out the cabaret club for their venue, which looked gorgeous once they had brought in flowers and candles. All the food tasting, sending out invitations, booking photographers and entertainers, choosing decorations-- all the hard work they had foisted on other people, and they had put together a truly perfect celebration for the couple’s union.

The minister called Date to the front. Date’s heart swelled, seeing his fiance at the front of the room, his face shining with joy.

Date barely listened to the preamble to the ceremony. Nothing the minister said could be as exciting as seeing the love of his life in front of him, dressed in a tailored suit and looking sexy enough to stop Date’s heart.

“Date,” the minister said, and hearing his name was enough to grab his attention. “Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I, Kaname Date, do take. I take, uh.” Date stopped, scrunching his eyebrows. What a time for his memory to blank, with dozens of people staring at him and waiting. He could practically sense Mizuki behind him rolling her eyes.

“Date?” Aiba’s voice echoed through his mind.

“Shut up. I need to think,” Date mentally snapped.

“I see. You never were good at that.”

Date swiped a hand over his forehead, a surrogate for covering Aiba’s mouth.

His fiance leaned towards him with a tilted head and wide eyes. “Is something the matter, Date?”

“No, uh, it’s just that.” Date forced out a laugh. “What was your name again?”


End file.
